


Snapshots of a Hero

by CarmineLoom



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Gen, but I hope someone can enjoy it, this barely makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineLoom/pseuds/CarmineLoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Snapshots from Sion's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots of a Hero

He is a boy.

The one who lost everything, who had to mature too quickly and too soon. He watches as his world burns around him, and he loses the two people he loves. He wants to save them. But he cannot, as time does not wish for it, and fate will not allow it.

He is a boy.  
…  
He is a hero.

The one that appears from nowhere to save the people, the one no one knows. He has a vendetta against the villain, or so that is what is told. He travels across the land to protect all from the destruction caused. He is selfless, and so young, but he protects them all.

He is a hero.  
…  
He is afraid.

The years of a hero pass quickly, and fate connects him with the end of his journey. Before him stands the one, who for so many years he has chased. How can he save them, the ones that matter most, when those grinning eyes before him, reflect his own.

He is afraid.  
…  
He is desperate.

The hero who is selfless, he laughs at the name given to him. He cannot kill for the greater good; he cannot end one life to protect multiple others. So he chooses the closest thing, and he and the villain sleep. He doesn’t dream, but remembers. He remembers the laugh of a friend, the smile of a father, and the cold eyes of them both. Yes, how could he kill who he wanted to protect.

He dreams.  
…

But it’s not over yet.

…  
He is confused.

He stands on the same ground from back then, but it has changed so much it’s like a different planet to him. The dress of the people is different, so are the words, but he gets by, as he always has. He hears word of a gathering, of the new heroes to be, of the villain who has awoken, after a thousand years of peace. He realises then, it isn’t the end for him.

So now, he is a ‘soldier’.  
…  
The boy is young.

He travels with a barely trained hero, on a quest to once again defeat evil. The hero is weak, and clumsy, but incredibly kind. The hero is loud, and cowardly, but still helps others all the same. The ‘soldier’ realises, when the hero complains about the heat, that he likes living a lie.

It all ends too quickly.  
…  
He is the hero.

Once again, he stands facing the villain; once again, he cannot kill. The boy he travelled with looks on in awe, at the hero from a thousand years ago. He smiles to himself, and feels an ache deep inside. Another long sleep is about to occur, and he hopes he can sleep through the end of time. He and the villain stand before each other. He thinks to himself, as sleep overtakes them both, that for the brief few months he travelled, he was happy.

He meets the boy’s eyes.  
…  
But it’s not over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on Ao3, forgive if the layout is kind of fucked.  
> Anyway, I hope someone can enjoy this, I wrote it in like an hour and have been putting off posting it for months.


End file.
